


Two Hearts

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: ...beating as one.
Relationships: Fiora/Meyneth (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	Two Hearts

When she holds Meyneth’s Monado in her hands, she feels a power surging through her. It’s not just that, though, she also feels all the emotions Meyneth kept to herself. Pounding in beat with her own. The fury towards Zanza, the want to protect the others, the love… The love for her.

Fiora understands, as her heart beats in her chest. She understands that love, because she feels it for Meyneth, too. She loves her, with all her heart, and trusts her more than anyone. She trusts her to be at her side as they fight tooth and nail against an unjust god.

Each strike of her weapons, each dodge of Zanza’s attack… Their hearts beat as one and she comes to understand Meyneth deeper with each movement. Comes to love the goddess within her more and more.

She’s at her side, encouraging her, even as things are hard. Fiora won’t give up. She’ll protect everyone, she’ll save everyone. She’ll bring peace to Meyneth’s people -- peace where they could stand hand in hand.

The hope for a future with Meyneth pushes her forward, pushes her harder, against everything. She gives her strength to Meyneth as the goddess clashes with the god. Gives her heart and soul freely to the woman she loves.

As they wield Meyneth’s Monado, together, the feelings and the passion alight. The feelings and passion enough to fell a god.


End file.
